Just Dance (video game)/Beta Elements
This article lists the known beta elements of . Gameplay ’s features were very different in the beta version: *The scoring system was less detailed. *The pictograms were unfinished, as seen in several promotional gameplay pictures. Their bodys were way bigger than the head, legs, and arms, they had no outline, they were semi-transparent, and they were more 3D. *Originally, the coaches facial features were a lot more visible. *"X" and "OK" were slightly different ("X" was completely red and "OK" was black instead of the player’s color.) **Besides, there was supposed to be a "PERFECT" feedback, but it was removed. The "PERFECT" feedback would later replace the "GREAT" feedback in the next game. *Lyrics were going to have fading effect between two lines. *The avatars were more colorful and had black highlights (instead of white ones). *Originally the game had a different font JD1BetaPicto.png|Beta pictogram seen in several promotional gameplay pictures Songs and Routines Bebe *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s pink parts were red and her red parts were pink. She also had no bow. Bebe jd1.png|Beta color scheme Can’t Get You Out of My Head *The Can’t Get You Out of My Head dancer had a different outfit that would match the music video. The beta dancer appears in the Ain’t No Other Man s Mashup. *As seen in a Beta picture, the navy blue parts of the costume were darker and the dancer had a dark blue outline. Her face was also slightly more visible. ** Besides, the background had only one purple line and no triangles. *As seen in the menu icon, her dress was meant to be slightly darker. Cantgetyou beta outfit.png|Beta dancer as seen in Ain’t No Other Man s Mashup Cantgetyou promo gameplay.jpg|Early promotional gameplay Cantgetyou jd1 cover generic.png|Beta color scheme (darker colors) Cotton Eye Joe * There is a beta picture that shows a slightly different background without the sheriff stars, and the dancer s face is more visible. Cotton promo gameplay.jpg Dare *As seen in the menu icon, the blue parts on the dancer were lighter. Dare jd1 cover generic.png|Beta color scheme Fame * As seen on a few pictures, Fame is strongly different. In this version, she wears a golden hat with a golden top with an F on it for "Fame" along with golden shorts and golden shoes. * The dancer is seen dancing in front of the Womanizer background. The picture also showed that the lyrics-feature was different and more detailed. * A picture from the beta routine shows that there was supposed to be a perfect rating. ** The perfect rating would later be used in the next game, replacing the great rating. * A picture from the beta reveals that this song was put into the game very early into development. The Beta version of Fame.jpg|The beta version. This version uses a gold sequin outfit and Womanizer’s background Just dance 4.jpg|Another beta screenshot for Fame. This time the F is placed at the right 148660_screenshot_03_l.jpg Girls & Boys *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s face was more visible. Gandb jd1 cover generic.png Girls Just Want to Have Fun * The background was a red wall with hot-pink spotted lights. * As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s hair was originally in a ponytail. Girlsjustwant beta.jpg|Beta background Girlsjustwant jd1 cover generic.png|Beta hair style Heart of Glass *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s hair was shorter. Tex1 256x256 aa5f75adda4f1520 14.png|Beta hair style I Get Around * The coach's face was going to be more visible, like some of the other songs in the game. 305987 10150629503964150 568288670 n.jpg Jerk It Out * The dancer originally had a lighter color scheme (which can be seen on the menu icon). ** Also, in the Beta version, the background was slightly darker. Tex1 256x256 a21c40b2f160669d 14.png Jerkthebetaout.png Jungle Boogie * Jungle Boogie by was planned to be in the game, as proven by an audio file found in the archives, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vHOeYwzoiFAarVsynZqej04hx2_yEY3P ** A cover by Studio Musicians was later featured in . Land Of 1000 Dances * Land Of 1000 Dances by was planned to be in the game, as proven by an audio file found in the archives, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vHOeYwzoiFAarVsynZqej04hx2_yEY3P ** It was later featured in . Mashed Potato Time * As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s dress was originally hot pink and her apron had hot pink lines instead of white ones. Tex1 256x256 dfb7ff6b45e3ac60 14.png|Beta color scheme Pump Up the Jam * The dancer was much brighter and lines in the background were bigger. This picture also showed that the lyrics-feature was different and more detailed, just like Fame. Pump up the jam beta.jpg Shake * Shake by was planned to be in the game, as proven by an audio file found in the archives, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vHOeYwzoiFAarVsynZqej04hx2_yEY3P ** This is the only Beta song that has not officially appeared in any other game yet. Soul Bossa Nova * Soul Bossa Nova by was planned to be in the game, as proven by an audio file found in the archives, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vHOeYwzoiFAarVsynZqej04hx2_yEY3P ** It was later featured in . Surfin’ Bird * There is a picture of the routine with a different background. It was a pixelated long black road. * Just like in Fame, there was originally supposed to be a perfect rating. ** Besides, as seen in the picture, the feedback had a completely different design than in the final game. Surfinbird promo gameplay.jpg U Can’t Touch This *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s hair was in a different style. Tex1 256x256 f26f40e6c669ac97 14.png|Beta hair style Wannabe *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s shirt was originally dark blue instead of dark green. Tex1 256x256 e82884267472d4cc 14.png|Beta color scheme Who Let the Dogs Out? * The dancer originally had a lighter color palette. Later remakes are based on this beta. 0110421458713918c59a6f96bfcd66c1s39024 wii 7.jpg Womanizer * Womanizer had been intended to use Girls Just Want To Have Fun’s background. -Just-Dance-Wii-beta.jpg Read More *Beta Elements (disambiguation) References Site Navigation es:Just Dance (juego)/Elementos Beta Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance (video game)